


Rainy Days Aren't So Bad

by chipsandchips



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends in love, High School, M/M, Sexual Tension, Young Love, blushing boys, first chapter is the fluff, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandchips/pseuds/chipsandchips
Summary: High school AU: Kuro and Mahiru are close friends...but is that all they want to be to each other??
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Sleepovers

It had started raining hard all of a sudden. Both boys looked up from their homework and stared out the window. It had been cloudy all day and the news had mentioned a chance of rain, but this was beyond what either boy expected.

“Well,” Mahiru sighed and pushed his work away from him, “Guess you’re not leaving anytime soon. Huh, Kuro?”

The older teen shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t mind going back in the rain.” 

His friend stared at him in horror. “You can’t go outside in that downpour! You don’t have an umbrella and you didn’t even bring your jacket!” Mahiru shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly. “Nope, I am not letting you leave this apartment till it stops raining.”

Kuro lowered his head to hide the grin that had immediately appeared on his face. He feigned casual indifference and rested his head on his propped up hand. “Whatever you say, Mahi,” he breathed out with practiced disinterest.

Mahiru nodded his head in agreement and stared determinedly at Kuro. “Alright that settles it. Since it’s already pretty late, you’re going to spend the night.” His serious face suddenly broke into a delighted smile. “We can have a sleepover!” he exclaimed before running off to the hallway to get the extra futons and blankets from the linen closet.

Kuro’s eyes followed Mahiru back and forth as the smaller teen fussed over gathering the proper supplies for their sleepover. _Such a housewife._ He paused then suddenly blushed at the thought. If Mahi was the housewife then that would make Kuro the… He groaned and buried his face in his hands. “This is such a pain,” he murmured in despair.

He liked Mahiru. A lot. The brown eyed boy was cute, sweet, a good cook, funny, and so damn nice. Kuro didn’t know how someone could be so genuinely nice. When he first met Mahiru, Kuro didn’t think much of him. He thought the nice and friendly nature was a facade. He also found Mahiru’s constant need to help people annoying. Honestly, why did he care so much about other people? The more he got to know the teen, though, the more he realized that was simply the brunette’s nature. He just cared about people and he did so without needing a reason. 

And Mahiru had this uncanny ability to break through to people so they opened up to him. So they **wanted** to open up to him. Before he knew it, Kuro was one of those people. He wanted to be around Mahiru. He wanted the other boy to know about him and he wanted to know about Mahiru. He wanted Mahiru to care about **him**. They became friends midway through their first year in high school and by their third year, the two were inseparable.

And somewhere along the way, Kuro had fallen in love with his friend.

The lovestruck teen heaved a hopeless sigh and went over to the living room to see what Mahiru was up to. The smaller boy was happily humming to himself and trying to drag the coffee table from its current location to the side of the room.

“Hey, what are you doing with that? It’s too heavy for you to move.” Kuro lightly chastised Mahiru as he gently pushed the smaller teen out of the way so he could drag the furniture instead.

“Thanks Kuro!” Mahiru smiled one of his bright smiles. “I was thinking we could lay the futons out here and sleep in the living room together. The table was in the way, so it needed to be moved. Ah, and since it’s Saturday tomorrow I can make pancakes for breakfast! ”

Kuro arched an eyebrow at him. “You’re really excited about a sleepover, huh? What are you, 8?”

Mahiru pouted at him. “Hey! Don’t ruin my fun. C’mon Kuro, this is our last year in highschool together!” Mahiru had grabbed Kuro’s shirt and was staring at him desperately. A worried frown made its way to his usual cheerful face. “We won’t see each other as often after this year. I just wanted to create more memories with you…” A sad look passed through his brown eyes and before Kuro could react, the smaller boy leaned his head against Kuro’s shoulder.

Kuro’s heart thudded loudly in his chest and he prayed to whatever deity was listening that Mahiru couldn’t hear the loud thumping. He was caught between feeling thrilled and terrified that the other boy was pressed so close against him.

Mahiru had absolutely no sense of personal boundaries and would casually touch the taller teen as if it were the most normal thing in the world. His hand often found its way into Kuro’s hair, deft fingers combing through soft strands that always made Kuro shiver with delight. Mahiru would frequently link arms or grab Kuro’s hand and pull him off in whatever direction he was heading to. Hugs from the smaller teen had become a more constant occurrence and Kuro had to force himself to appear indifferent to the contact and remind himself not to hug Mahiru back too strongly or hold him for too long.

Mahiru was generally fairly unreserved when it came to skinship among friends; often allowing (much to Kuro’s annoyance) their friends to lean against him or hang off of him on a daily basis. Kuro figured it stemmed from being alone most of his childhood so Mahiru craved a physical connection. Still, it was different with Kuro. Mahiru usually initiated any close physical contact between the two of them and it was always more...intimate somehow. It made Kuro feel deeply valued, like he held a special place above all of Mahi’s other friends. The only other person who rivaled Kuro for that position was Sakuya.

At the thought of Mahiru’s childhood friend, Kuro frowned and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. 

“Kuro?” Mahiru glanced up at his friend. The arms around him held him tightly and though Mahiru thoroughly enjoyed being embraced by Kuro, he couldn’t help but think that his friend was bothered by something.

Kuro realized what he was doing and quickly let go of Mahiru and ruffled his brown hair. “Don’t get all sentimental on me,” he mumbled, “It’s not like we’re never going to see each other again.” 

Mahiru swatted Kuro’s hand away and huffed, “But it won’t be the same! No more walking home from school together, no more complaining about the same classes, no more hanging out all the time… Things will be different.” His face took on a forlorn expression and he collapsed once again into Kuro. This time the taller teen instantly caught him and held the smaller boy firmly in his arms. He rested his chin on Mahiru’s head and sighed. Kuro decided that he would allow himself this luxury of holding him, mainly because Mahiru made it so apparent that he wanted Kuro to. It was moments like this when Kuro found it really hard not to get his hopes up.

Kuro sighed into the soft brown hair. “Just ‘cause you’re going to college doesn’t mean I’ll let you disappear for good.”

“I would never disappear from your life!” Mahiru exclaimed earnestly. He wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck and pressed himself closer to the taller teen, as if proving his point. “If anything I’m worried that **you** will…”

Kuro frowned at that, but didn’t say anything. He could understand why Mahiru would be worried about that. Kuro didn’t really have any other close friends and he wasn’t very good at keeping in contact with people. But Mahiru was different. He had meant it when he said he wouldn’t let the other boy disappear. No matter what happened, Kuro resolved to always keep Mahiru in his life. Even if Mahiru moved away for college while Kuro stayed and worked. Even if Mahiru met someone else...Even if Kuro could only be a friend and nothing more.

“You’re so troublesome,” Kuro murmured and fought the urge to kiss Mahiru on the forehead. Instead he opted for awkwardly patting his back because Kuro didn’t trust his hands to do anything else at the moment.

Mahiru finally pulled away and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I got so worked up,” He cleared his throat and swiftly knelt on the floor to lay out the futons as he tried to push away the sadness that overwhelmed him.

“Mahi,” Kuro said softly as he knelt down next to him. He gently grabbed his wrist to get his attention, “Mahi, I’m not going to disappear. I won’t - **we** won’t drift apart.” His eyes met brown eyes and Kuro felt his resolve grow stronger. “I promise.”

“You really promise?” Mahiru looked at him with tentative relief. “So if I call you, you’ll actually answer your phone? Even though you hate cell phones and you don’t even know where yours is half the time?”

“Of course I’ll answer,” Kuro replied without hesitation. 

“But you hate talking on the phone…” Mahiru couldn’t keep the worried whine from his voice.

“That’s just with other people… I like talking to you,” The taller teen mumbled, trying to push down the excitement that came from Mahiru’s obvious concern about their friendship. 

“And will you visit me? Even though you don’t like going to places and hanging out..?” Mahiru bit his lip and looked up at Kuro with hopeful brown eyes.

“Again,” Kuro rolled his eyes to distract himself from staring at Mahiru’s lips, “That’s with other people. You’re an exception. I like hanging out with you. It can’t be anyone else, but you.” He hadn’t really meant to say that last part out loud and he glanced nervously at Mahiru. The other boy looked stunned for a second then he broke into a wide smile that made Kuro’s heart beat wildly.

“I like hanging out with you too Kuro! I like hanging out with you a lot.” Mahiru beamed at him and Kuro found himself unable to look away. “And you’re right! We’re going to be together no matter what. You’re very important to me...” The smaller boy trailed off and his brown eyes softened as he held Kuro’s gaze. Kuro sucked in a breath when Mahiru laid a hand on top of his. His fingers twitched excitedly under Mahiru’s soft (so soft) hand and that seemed to snap the smaller teen out of his daze. Mahiru’s eyes suddenly widened and he jerked back as he quickly blurted out, “Because we’re such close friends! I really value our friendship!”

Kuro nodded numbly as Mahiru hurriedly excused himself to his room to change into his pajamas. Sometimes Mahiru had a way of speaking that utterly confused Kuro. He wasn’t sure if his friend even realized that some of his words could be misconstrued to mean something else. _He doesn’t mean anything more than friends_ , Kuro drilled into his head, _I’m an important friend. Just a friend._ Kuro frowned.

Mahiru finally emerged from the room in his pajamas and haltingly asked if Kuro needed anything to sleep in. The latter declined, opting to sleep in his shirt and boxers- his usual choice of attire for the occasional unplanned times when he would sleep over. Mahiru bit his lip nervously and seemed deeply engrossed in fussing with his pillow as Kuro slipped out of his pants. He noticeably avoided looking at Kuro and instead crawled under the blankets and called out a quick “Goodnight!” before lapsing into silence. Kuro was baffled and found himself turning off the lights in the apartment before sliding into the futon next to Mahiru’s. He could see the blanketed lump that was his friend shift slightly away from him.

Mahiru was a puzzle. A troublesome, confusing, puzzle that oftentimes left Kuro more frustrated than he’d ever been before. But Mahiru was also someone precious to Kuro and worth the headaches and even the occasional heartache.

Kuro sighed and mumbled a “Goodnight” before closing his eyes and praying for sleep to come.

***************************

The next day, Mahiru made good on his promise and made pancakes for the two of them. The brunette was softly singing under his breath and whisking the batter by the time Kuro woke up. The taller teen quietly watched from his place in the living room. He enjoyed watching Mahiru work in the kitchen. Be it baking or cooking, Mahiru always made it seem effortless and he moved with such simple grace that never failed to leave Kuro in awe.

“Kuro!” Mahiru gasped in slight embarrassment when he caught the other boy staring at him. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were awake?”

_Because I like hearing you sing off tune and you look so beautiful and I want to burn this moment into my memory._

Instead of voicing his (Creepy? Endearing?) thoughts Kuro ducked his head to hide his blush and shrugged his shoulders. Mahiru finally turned his attention back to making pancakes and Kuro breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way over to the kitchen and got out the syrup, plates, and the other necessary items for serving breakfast. By the time Mahiru had finished making his perfectly round and perfectly fluffy pancakes, the table was already set and ready.

Mahiru smiled appreciatively at Kuro and lightly grazed the bluenette’s arm with his fingertips when he passed by to set the food down on the table. “Thank you for helping,” he said sweetly and completely oblivious to the volcanic eruption of emotions happening within Kuro. The dazed teen tenderly touched the part of his arm that Mahiru had made contact with and mumbled a “No problem” under his breath.

Both boys relaxed while eating breakfast and regained their normal composure around each other. Mahiru convinced himself that his outburst last night didn’t freak out Kuro or seem out of the ordinary at all and Kuro decided that he wouldn’t think about Mahiru’s words last night or his earlier touch because it was confusing, made his heart beat too erratically, and just plain made him dizzy. It was a pain and he just wanted to eat the pancakes that Mahi made him. He grinned at that thought- _Mahi made these for me._ The pancakes tasted especially sweet this morning and Kuro found himself eating more than usual. 

“Kuro,” Mahiru said between bites of his food, “Do you have anything to do today?” He cleared his throat and scratched his cheek to hide the light blush that resulted from Kuro’s questioning gaze. “I don’t have anything going on, so if you’re free then we can hang out all day. Shopping… or movies…or something…” Mahiru trailed off and looked hopefully at his friend across the table. The rain from last night had presented a delightful unexpected opportunity to have Kuro spend the night, and the teen was hoping that they could continue their time together.

In his excitement to reply, Kuro swallowed his food too fast and ended up choking. A frantic Mahiru ran over to help his friend, but luckily Kuro managed to push the food down. He swatted the brunette’s concerned hands away and stuttered, “I’m fine, Mahi, I’m fine.”

“God, Kuro,” Mahiru moaned (and Kuro inwardly groaned), “Don’t scare me like!”

“Death by pancake, eh Mahi?” Kuro playfully smirked at his panicked friend. “How could you do that to such a sweet guy like me? So cruel.”

Mahiru rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Kuro on the back of the head. “Well at least I know you’re well enough to make jokes.” He began clearing away the table, missing the happy grin that Kuro wasn’t able to suppress.

There was a nervous excited tingling feeling in Kuro’s body that made it impossible for the teenager to calm down. He reveled in days like this when he had Mahiru all to himself. Since both were third years, they were busy with extra schoolwork and tests, so neither had much free time lately to hang out. Well Mahiru, was mainly busy. Kuro continued to slack off. And when the two did get together it wasn’t uncommon to have another of Mahiru’s friends or Kuro’s siblings tag along. On good days it was Koyuki and Ryusei who had enough sense to not overstay their welcome. On bad days it was Hyde who enjoyed teasing Kuro to no end and loved watching him squirm in discomfort. And on really bad days it was Sakuya who seemed intent on stealing all of Mahiru’s attention from Kuro.

So Kuro was thrilled that today would only be him and Mahiru.

After more lighthearted banter between the two friends, they finally decided on walking around the neighborhood till they could actually decide on something to do. Thankfully, it had stopped raining during the night, but heavy clouds hung threateningly in the sky. Kuro resolved to just wear the same clothes he wore yesterday and started to head off to the bathroom to change, carrying his clothes in a bundle under his arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Mahiru demanded and Kuro pointed to his bundled clothes in reply. Mahiru rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as he walked up to Kuro and grabbed his free hand. He laced their fingers together and gently but firmly pulled Kuro in the direction of his bedroom.

 _What...what is going on?_ Kuro racked his brain trying to make sense of the situation and come up with a reason for why he was being led to Mahiru’s room. Unfortunately, though, his brain checked out and he could only focus on Mahiru’s hand holding his, the approaching bedroom door and the mantra that kept running through his over eager teenage head: _His bedroom he’s bringing me to his bedroom..._

Once in his room, Mahiru suddenly dropped Kuro’s hand as if he had burned himself. His face was flushed and he kept his back to Kuro so the other wouldn’t see it. He suddenly felt very aware of the fact that he had grabbed Kuro’s hand and led him to his bedroom without an explanation and he wanted to bang his head against the wall for doing that. _It’s not that strange,_ Mahiru tried to reason. _He’s been in my room hundreds of times and I have a habit of grabbing his hand every now and then...._

It was true that he was rather affectionate with Kuro, but he tried to make it seem as casual as possible and give his other friends the same amount of attention (or at least close to the same) as he gave Kuro so he wouldn’t draw suspicion from his normally wary friend. He’d die if Kuro ever found out that he was harboring secret feelings for him. Mahiru admitted to himself that he slipped up a little in the kitchen with Kuro’s arm, but the taller teen didn’t seem to notice anything. Lately, though, it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings and desires at bay. Perhaps it was the fact that their high school days were ending and the realization that the two of them would be taking their next steps into adulthood. Mahiru knew that it was common and normal for high school friends to lose touch with each other...it’s just that Mahiru knew he would be a mess if Kuro ever drifted away from him. Kuro had come to mean more to him than anyone else in his life and though Mahiru had resolved to keep his feelings a secret, he couldn’t help but want to be more than just friends.

 _I’m in love with him_ , the brunette silently lamented not for the first time.

“Um...Mahi?” Kuro’s strained voice broke the long awkward silence and jarred Mahiru into action.

“Clothes!” shouted the frazzled smaller teen. His outburst startled Kuro, causing him to flinch from the volume of Mahiru’s voice. “Just clothes! We’re just here for clothes!” Thankfully he clamped his mouth shut and didn’t blurt out his next thought- _And nothing else_.

Rather than face Kuro in the embarrassed state that he was in, Mahiru dove into his closet, dug around, and promptly threw some clean clothes at Kuro. The confused teen merely blinked as the soft articles of clothing collided with his face then helplessly watched them fall to the ground. Dazedly he picked them up and stared at the sweatshirt, pants, and boxers(!?) in his hands. 

“There!” Mahiru screeched and frantically pushed Kuro out of his room. “Clean clothes! Now you can change!” He collapsed against his door once he slammed it shut.

 _Well,_ he thought miserably _, that wasn’t weird at all..._

On the opposite side of the door Kuro glared at the clothes in his hands. They were clearly too large for Mahiru so they definitely didn’t belong to him. Kuro especially scowled at the boxers and wanted to rip them apart. _Why does he have someone else’s clothes?_ The question he asked himself caused an unpleasant sensation to spread within him. He had gone from panicked, elated, and a little (too) hopeful when Mahiru dragged him to his room to completely defeated and gloomy when handed clothes (and underwear) that belonged to some other guy. It reminded Kuro that Mahiru probably had other friends stay over. Friends that stayed over often enough to leave clothes behind. Close friends. Really close friends. Really close friends like Sakuya.

_Watanuki Sakuya._

Just thinking of the green haired leech caused Kuro to growl in annoyance. If these clothes belonged to him then Kuro was definitely not going to wear them. Hell no. _Maybe I’ll burn them?_ Kuro pondered that thought some more as he took a closer look at his nemesis’ clothes. Then he realized something.

“Holy shit,” he murmured in relieved bewilderment, “These are mine.”

Indeed the dark navy sweatshirt and black jeans were his. Even the boxers were thankfully his! He suddenly felt incredibly foolish for thinking that these could’ve been Sakuya’s. Of course they weren’t his. The clown had a crappy flamboyant sense of style that Kuro found ridiculous but Mahiru, for some inane reason, found charming.

And just like that, Kuro’s mood was back to one of complete elation and utter happiness. He had already accepted the fact that being around Mahiru was going to put him through a rollercoaster of emotions. Kuro just figured that every now and then he’d have to suffer some lows, but there would always be highs that he could look forward to.

He buried his face in the soft material to muffle his relieved sigh and breathed in the fresh scent of Mahiru’s laundry detergent. He mumbled “Thank god” over and over again as he made his way to the bathroom to change. Had the clothes actually been Sakuya’s then Kuro probably would’ve punched him the next time he saw that leech.


	2. Playground Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro and Mahiru decide to spend some time at a nearby park...

“I can’t believe you thought I would give you Sakuya’s clothes to wear…” Mahiru smiled wryly at Kuro as they walked side by side. The weather was chilly and the long sleeves of his shirt did little to keep the cold out, but despite that, Mahiru felt good. The apartment had started to feel warm and stuffy, though that was mainly due to his flustered emotional state of being and not necessarily the apartment itself. 

Kuro shrugged and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Well, I don’t remember leaving these clothes at your place so I thought...You know...” He scowled at Mahiru’s teasing grin and spat out, “Well he’s always over your place anyways so I thought they were his.” Kuro angrily stuffed his hands in his pockets and quickened his pace. He could feel his face and ears flush with embarrassment. 

Mahiru sighed and stared longingly at Kuro’s back. It almost seemed as if Kuro was jealous and it made the smaller boy’s heart beat wildly. He knew it was wrong of him to feel secretly happy about that, but he couldn’t help it. He really wanted the taller teen to see him as more than a friend. _I should stop thinking of that_ , Mahiru silently chided, _He’s probably just jealous that Sakuya’s known me for much longer_. 

Indeed, Mahiru had known Sakuya since their elementary days and the two were extremely close. When Mahiru and Kuro became friends, the brown haired teen could sense some tension between the two- mainly from Kuro- but he figured it was because the quiet boy didn’t really bond with anyone other than Mahiru. And it didn’t help that Sakuya liked to brag to Kuro that he knew Mahiru better and that he was his “best friend first”. 

“So troublesome,” Mahiru muttered, borrowing Kuro’s favorite saying. His two friends were like children fighting for their mother’s attention. He groaned at that analogy and sped up his pace to catch up to Kuro.

The two walked around some more before finally deciding to head to the nearby park. Since the weather was overcast, there weren’t any people out and they had the place to themselves. Mahiru excitedly led them to the children’s swing set and Kuro trudged behind. They lazedly swung side by side, Kuro cursing every now and then when his long legs got caught on the ground and Mahiru laughing at his awkwardness. Kuro loved his laugh, it wasn’t mocking or hurtful in any way, it was happy, friendly, and full of warmth. Kuro grinned, pleased that Mahiru was enjoying their time together.

“You know,” Mahiru said softly as he tilted his head back and continued swinging, “When we first met I didn’t think we’d be so close as we are now.” He smiled as he thought back to the early days and how they did nothing but bicker. 

Kuro chuckled, also remembering those times. It was amazing to think that in such a short amount of time he had come to feel so strongly for Mahiru. He cleared his throat and mumbled bitterly, “Yeah, the class’s golden child… and me. Who would’ve thought we’d be friends?” For the millionth time Kuro wondered why Mahiru bothered to befriend someone so withdrawn and indifferent as him. Kuro didn’t like school and never participated in anything and never went out of his way to talk with people. He wasn’t friendly and he didn’t smile much so he wondered how the hell he managed to get someone like Mahiru in his life. He knew he should be grateful just to have Mahiru as a close friend. But he wanted more than just friendship and it hurt knowing that what he wanted was impossible.

Mahiru frowned at Kuro’s change in demeanor. He knew his friend was thinking dark thoughts and it hurt to see him in pain. He gracefully hopped off his swing and walked over to Kuro. The taller teen didn’t lift up his head, even when Mahiru stood in front of him. He raised his hands to grab hold of Kuro’s shoulders and shake some sense into him, but just as he was about to, his phone went off. The loud beeping of the incoming text messages broke the silence in the park and Kuro snapped his head up to see Mahiru fumble with his phone. He had a feeling he knew who was trying to get a hold of Mahiru. Kuro sighed and sunk even more into despair.

“Ah,” Mahiru mumbled as he checked his phone, “Sakuya wants to hang out.”

“Of course he does,” Kuro muttered and rolled his eyes.

Mahiru sighed at Kuro’s mood. His friend wasn’t happy and that put Mahiru on edge. If Kuro was troubled then Mahiru had to fix it. _Simply thinking, it has to be me_ , he thought with determination. Few people knew how to cheer Kuro up as well as Mahiru did- that was something that the brunette prided himself on. 

“Well, I’ll just tell him I’m busy.” Mahiru said simply and shrugged his shoulders. He had promised Kuro that they would hang out together. And Mahiru wanted to only be with Kuro for the day. _Sorry Sakuya… next time._

“Are you sure?” Kuro asked uncertainly. He didn’t necessarily want Mahiru to go off with Sakuya, but he hated the idea that Mahi was only with him because he felt like he had to. “If you’d rather…” Kuro stopped, unwilling to finish his sentence. He really didn’t want Mahiru to leave him to see Sakuya. Sakuya was friendly. Sakuya was outgoing. Sakuya was lively. Sakuya made Mahiru laugh more. Sakuya was probably a better match for Mahiru than Kuro. 

His hands clenched the swing chains tightly. 

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Mahiru teasingly asked, but Kuro remained silent. His playful smile fell into a bothered frown and he continued, “I invited you to hang out for the day. You... Not Sakuya.” It was clear that Kuro didn’t want him to leave, so Mahiru was confused as to why Kuro would even suggest that. It was frustrating, sometimes, being friends with Kuro. The taller teen hid behind a shield of indifference when something bothered him. It made it hard to get close to him and oftentimes it led others to believe that Kuro was rude or unfriendly. But Mahiru knew that Kuro was just incredibly sensitive and unsure how to deal with certain feelings and situations. He heaved a deep sigh before breaking into a fond smile. It was definitely frustrating- in more ways than one- being friends with Kuro, but completely worth it. 

Kuro turned away from Mahiru’s smile and mumbled, “Not trying to get rid of you, Mahi… just making sure… it’s alright.” He glanced at his friend then away again. “I know you guys haven’t hung out recently so if you wanted to see him too…” Kuro frowned. He had to be a good friend, right? Offer Mahiru the chance to include his “best friend” on one of his precious free days? He shouldn’t be selfish with Mahiru. Even if all he really wanted to do was wrap his arms around Mahiru and tell the smaller teen to choose him.

Mahiru started to reply when suddenly the sound of the thunder ripped through the sky and rain poured down as if on cue. It had happened so unexpectedly that both boys stared at each other in shock and then up towards the sky, as if needing additional confirmation that it was indeed raining. 

Mahiru grabbed Kuro’s hand and pulled him off the swing to find shelter. He spotted a climbing dome nearby and ran towards it, dragging Kuro along. The dome was in the shape of a cat laying down: the hunched body was spacious, but had too many circular openings on top to provide children with something to grab onto which allowed the rain water to soak the ground below it. The head part, though, was completely covered and it’s open mouth provided a shallow cave large enough for the two high school students to take shelter in. 

Kuro pressed himself against the back wall, trying to get as deep inside the shelter as possible. He gave a startled gasp when Mahiru barreled towards him and threw himself against Kuro’s chest. The smaller boy’s back was pressed snugly against Kuro’s chest and the stunned teen’s arms instinctively wrapped around Mahiru’s slim waist. Kuro couldn’t help but think, _He fits so perfectly…_ He was instantly aware of what he was doing and began to unwrap his arms, but he suddenly felt Mahiru’s hands gently squeeze his forearms as if to say _Don’t move_.

“Well,” Mahiru breathed out in disbelief, “That was a surprise!”

Kuro nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment. Mahiru had settled even deeper into Kuro’s hold and leaned his head back to rest against Kuro’s chest. It was his dream to hold Mahiru like this and Kuro could feel himself getting dizzy at the sensation of having Mahiru so close to him. His throat felt dry, his lips were chapped, his heart was beating rapidly, and he felt all the blood rush down to his groin. Kuro prayed that his body wouldn’t react due to their current position.

“Mahi,” Kuro croaked out, “Mahi, I think we should just make a run for it.” Mahiru shifted to look up at Kuro, but in doing so his lower body grinded against Kuro’s groin. Kuro stifled a groan and begged helplessly, “Please… let’s go.”

“Kuro,” Mahiru frowned at him, “It’s pouring out there. We’re going to get soaked. Let’s just wait it out.” He paused and his eyes darted down to the ground. A faint blush covered his cheeks and he whispered quietly, “This… this isn’t so bad anyways. Right? Being like this…?” He paled at his own words and nervously glanced up at Kuro and bit his lip, unsure of what to do next.

Kuro could barely think straight and nearly lost it when Mahiru bit his lip and stared at him with his pleading eyes. It was like he was practically begging Kuro to make a move on him. _I can’t, I can’t,_ Kuro thought desperately through the haze in his mind, _I can’t… what if he doesn’t mean what I want him to mean?_

Mahiru anxiously watched as his friend struggled to reply. The smaller teen knew he had crossed a line earlier. At this point, it had to be obvious to Kuro how he felt, right? He had spoken without really thinking; at that moment the only thing he could focus on was Kuro’s body pressed against his and how those arms held him so firmly in place. It felt so **good** and Mahiru didn’t want to move from the embrace.

But now he was scared that he ruined his friendship with Kuro. 

He was about to pass it off as a joke when he felt something hard press against his tailbone. He froze in shock and held his breath. _That’s… that’s Kuro’s...._ He blushed profusely at the realization that he had just felt his friend’s erection against him then his own body started reacting as well. The blood rushed down and he felt a tightening in his pants. His eyes flew open in shock and he caught sight of Kuro’s horrified expression before the taller teen groaned and buried his face in Mahiru’s neck.

“It’s not what you think!” Kuro frantically declared into Mahiru’s warm neck. “It doesn’t mean anything! It’s just a reaction!” He wanted to push Mahiru away, but instead his arms tightened around the smaller teen. He could hear Mahiru’s unsteady breathing and wished the Earth would just open up and swallow him already. Kuro had never felt so embarrassed and terrified in his life.

“Um,” Mahiru said shakily as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence, “What if…” he licked his lips and screwed his eyes shut, _Just get it over with… It’s now or never..._ “What if I said… I don’t mind…?” He held his breath and waited for Kuro to reply. A long silence descended on them and filled the entire space of their cave. Mahiru couldn’t even hear the sound of the rain anymore. Every single ounce of his being was focused on Kuro’s reply. The taller teen still had his arms around Mahiru, but it was almost as if he had turned into a statue. Mahiru wasn’t even sure if Kuro was breathing at the moment.

“Kuro?” The brunette’s eyebrows knitted together in concern when he realized that Kuro had indeed stopped breathing. “Kuro, are you-”

He was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off. He quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket to silence the disturbance when he saw the caller’s name flash on screen.

“Ah, Sakuya. I forgot to text him back.”

Before he could answer though, the phone was snatched away by an uncharastically animated Kuro. The sound of the phone and realization of who was calling had jarred him out of his catatonic state. Kuro angrily slammed his finger on the accept icon to answer the call and snapped, “Dammit, Sakuya! Not now!” Then hung up before the other could retort. Kuro turned off the phone and threw it on the ground with an indignant huff.

Mahiru stared wordlessly at the phone laying on the ground. His thoughts were scrambled and his heart was pounding in his chest. Kuro still held onto him firmly, but his arms were trembling slightly. Mahiru turned his face over his shoulder to look at his friend and gasped at what he saw. Never before had he seen Kuro’s face be so open and expressive. The blue haired teen looked embarrassed and even a little guilty, but Mahiru could see a look of longing, love and a growing look of lust. 

_It’s the same as me,_ Mahiru’s heartbeat quickened when he realized that. _It’s the same as me… he feels the same as I do…_ Those thoughts gave him courage and he knew he had to act fast before he lost it and sanity took over again.

He could still feel Kuro’s erection against him and he experimentally ground down against it, keeping his eyes on the blunette’s face the entire time. Kuro gasped and his eyes flew wide open before shutting halfway as Mahiru continued his movements. Kuro licked his lips and Mahiru watched entranced, wondering how it would feel if that tongue licked him. Mahiru ground down harder and Kuro groaned and leaned his head against the wall. He forced his hands to grab Mahiru’s waist with the intention to stop him, but those treacherous hands instead encouraged Mahiru to continue. He guided the smaller boy’s hips to a more comfortable and direct position on his groin and helped Mahiru grind against him. 

“Wait,” Mahiru panted, “I want to face you.” He turned in Kuro’s lap so he was straddling the seated teen and pressed his own hardening length against Kuro’s. Kuro groaned and gave a startled look at him through fluttering eyelids. Mahiru grinned wickedly at him and leaned in to whisper into Kuro’s ear, “I told you I didn’t mind.”

Kuro moaned at the sensation of Mahiru’s breath hitting his ear and the feeling of their bodies rubbing up against each other. His head felt dizzy and hazy, but his entire body felt so good. He had meant to stop things from escalating, but all logic and reason had left him as he sank into a pool of pleasure. Kuro gripped Mahiru’s waist with one hand and used his other to roughly pull the brunette’s head down to his in a fierce kiss. His lips collided with Mahiru’s and he thrust his tongue inside the other’s hot wet mouth. Mahiru moaned into the kiss and met it with equal fervor. Kuro felt like he was burning up even though it was cold outside. The two finally broke away from the kiss and they stared at each other, both breathing hard and faces flushed.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Kuro mumbled breathlessly. He figured he needed to admit it, at this point it was ridiculous to deny otherwise.

“Yeah,” Mahiru replied just as breathlessly as he nodded his head in agreement. “Me too.”

Despite their restless state and intimate positions, both grinned at each other before breaking into laughter. The nervousness and uncertainty each boy had felt instantly dissolved and they relaxed in each’s arms. 

“So, does this mean you like me?” Kuro asked hopefully. “More than a friend?” He hesitantly slipped his hand underneath Mahiru’s shirt and experimentally ran his hand up the slender back.

Mahiru moaned in reply before catching Kuro’s lips once more with his. He squirmed in Kuro’s lap to press himself against the other and inwardly grinned when Kuro groaned into the kiss. They finally broke away, but still held onto each other. Mahiru smiled triumphantly at Kuro. “Does that answer your question?”

“Such a pain,” Kuro panted out, “No, more like such a tease.” His hand was still under Mahiru’s shirt and started to explore the contours of his friend’s (lover’s?) back. Kuro had often fantasized about touching Mahiru like this and now he couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. He watched Mahiru’s reaction as he continued his exploration. The way Mahiru bit his lip when he applied pressure to certain parts of his back, or the soft whimper he gave when Kuro’s fingertips ghosted his sides, the sharp intake of breath when Kuro’s hand slipped down Mahiru’s spine and his fingers teasingly pulled at his waistband… nothing went unnoticed by Kuro and he felt a heat gathering inside of him, desperate for release. 

“Kuro,” Mahiru moaned as he wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck in an attempt for their bodies to get even closer, “I want… I want…” Mahiru trailed off, slightly embarrassed by his heated desires, but too aroused to fight it. _I want you to fuck me in a park._ He inwardly grimaced at that bold thought. How ridiculous this all seemed. He finally made a move on Kuro, found out that Kuro felt the same for him, and was now incredibly horny and contemplating sex in the children’s playground. _I’m a terrible person._

Kuro gave a needy growl at Mahiru’s unfinished request and his lower half eagerly responded, but his brain was desperately trying to fight for a say in the situation. He struggled against his libidio and reason, all the while his hands kept groping Mahiru’s ass and encouraging the smaller boy to rub his erection against Kuro’s. It was incredibly difficult to stay sane with Mahiru sitting on him, but Kuro finally managed to clear his brain to think straight.

 _My first time with Mahi is not going to be in some damn park. It’s going to be on a bed where I can properly embrace him_ , Kuro determinedly thought. _And candles too… to help set the mood. Would Mahi like candles?_

With great resolve, Kuro grabbed Mahiru by the shoulders and held him at a distance. The bit of distance helped cool his head somewhat and he blurted out, “Not here, Mahi!” The smaller boy pouted and Kuro forced himself to continue, “We should do it someplace else… someplace better.” He suddenly felt extremely conscious of what was going on and the fact that he was about to cross a line with his friend. He was apprehensive and even a little scared. Mahiru had become a close friend… a special friend. Someone that Kuro realized he couldn’t be without. They were about to cross a threshold together and nothing would ever be the same. Kuro wanted their first time to be special and memorable, not in some cold dank last minute shelter they found with dirt everywhere while it was raining outside. Mahi deserved much better than that.

Kuro’s gaze softened and he gently cupped Mahiru’s face with his hands. He peered into those brown eyes he loved so much and whispered softly, “I don’t want this to be rushed… I want… I want to treasure you.”

Mahiru smiled at the sincerity in Kuro’s words. It was sweet of Kuro to be so thoughtful and romantic… but Mahiru was still a teenage boy and his body was getting hotter and more impatient by the second. He tenderly laid a hand on Kuro’s then gently grabbed it and brought it down to feel the bulge in his pants. Kuro gasped in shock at Mahiru’s brazen actions, but the smaller teen ignored him and began to rub Kuro’s hand on him. With his free hand, Mahiru began to rub Kuro’s own hardening bulge. 

“Kuro,” Mahiru breathed out impatiently as he continued moving his hands, “You can treasure me later, but please just touch me now.”

Kuro’s dazed mind could barely comprehend what Mahiru was saying, but his lower half reacted instantly. Mahiru bit his lips at Kuro’s growing bulge and deftly unzipped both of their pants to press their erections together. Kuro moaned at seeing Mahiru’s cock against his and that tiny shred of control he had fought to maintain snapped. Without a second thought he reached out with an eager hand and began stroking Mahiru’s cock and marveled at how it felt to touch it. 

Mahiru gasped and bit back a whimper as Kuro’s caresses became more confident. He had dreamed about this moment for a long time and Kuro was living up to his fantasies. The smaller teen desperately clutched and pulled the back of Kuro’s sweatshirt as the other continued to jerk him off. His lips crashed into Kuro’s in a heated kiss and he began rocking his hips against Kuro.

Mahiru felt Kuro’s free hand grab his ass and squeeze it possessively. He had always liked Kuro’s hands: they were larger than his and strong, but surprisingly gentle and nimble. He loved holding onto those hands and now those hands were touching him. The hand stroking Mahiru’s cock started moving faster and Mahiru broke from their kiss to chant Kuro’s name along with each stroke.

Kuro gave a low growl at the sight in front of his eyes: Mahiru was flush faced, beads of sweat sliding down his face, panting and calling out his name, holding onto Kuro, frantically rocking against Kuro to get more friction as his hand pumped faster, making Mahiru’s cock slick with precum. _I want to cum with him._ With the same hand that stroked Mahiru, Kuro grabbed his throbbing cock and began to stroke them together. The sensation of Mahiru’s and his cock rubbing against each other as Kuro pumped them both was unlike anything Kuro had ever felt before. He moaned Mahiru’s name as the other mewled and made sounds that Kuro had only dreamed of.

Mahiru could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer. His throat was dry and raspy from all the sounds that Kuro had elicited out of him and his body trembled from the onslaught of pleasure. “Kuro,” he moaned, “I’m close-” He gasped as Kuro ran a thumb over his tip and his hips bucked forward frantically. “Please, please,” he begged and whimpered in Kuro’s neck, not sure what he was begging for. “Kuro, please!”

Kuro was panting hard and desperately trying to focus on lasting as long as possible. He was ready to cum, but wanted to keep pleasuring Mahiru. Despite his words earlier, he was finding it almost impossible not to push Mahiru on the ground, spread his legs, grab onto his slender hips, and thrust inside and keep thrusting till he filled Mahiru up with him. 

“Fuck,” Kuro rasped out, “Oh fuck, this too much...” He didn’t think he could last much longer, especially with Mahiru’s lust glazed eyes boring into him and his demanding and desperate pleas filling the space of their little shelter. It was almost like everything outside their small cave didn’t exist anymore. The only thing that mattered was the two of them.

The last bit of sanity left Kuro and he pulled Mahiru’s shirt up and hungrily licked and sucked on those pert nipples he had always wanted to touch. Mahiru all but shrieked at the feeling of Kuro’s tongue rolling over him. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore and didn’t care how loud his cries were. The tongue licking him and the hand stroking him was putting his body through pure ecstasy and his vision was becoming blurred. 

“Kuro!” He called out as he clutched a fistful of soft blue hair. “I’m close! Oh my god, I’m so close!” He continued rocking his hips forward as Kuro pumped their cocks faster and faster. “Please… please don’t stop!” he begged helplessly. Teeth bit down on his nipple and he felt, more than heard, Kuro growl. The hand on his ass squeezed tighter and he could feel Kuro’s fingers digging through his pants.

The heat building up in the two teens became more than their bodies could handle and with a loud cry from Mahiru and a strangled moan from Kuro, they both came together. Kuro’s hand was covered in semen and their shirts were dirty, but neither could have cared less. Breathless, Mahiru grabbed Kuro’s face and kissed him passionately. He whimpered as Kuro roughly kissed him back and thrust his tongue inside, claiming Mahiru’s mouth. Kuro’s clean hand cradled the back of Mahiru's head and the smaller teen felt him shift forward. He pulled back from the kiss to finally breathe and looked up questioningly at Kuro, only to realize that he was now laying with his back on the ground. The taller teen leaned over him with hands planted on either side of him. His face hovered above Mahiru and he was breathing hard.

“Mahi,” Kuro choked out. “I want…” He paused, struggling with what he wanted to say next. He wanted more. He felt guilty being so selfish, but touching Mahiru and making him cum with his hand only excited Kuro even more. He desperately wanted to be inside Mahiru and feel those muscles clench around him as he made the smaller boy cum again. But he had told himself that their first time wouldn’t be in such a cliched place as a park. He groaned hopelessly and leaned his head against Mahiru’s chest. “I want more…” He heaved a sigh and mumbled, “Can’t deal.”

“Kuro,” Mahiru teasingly chastised even though his heart pounded with anticipation, “I thought you were going to treasure me.” His gaze softened when Kuro gave him a guilty look and he softly brushed the side of Kuro’s face. They were both coming down from their high and the realization that their feelings were requited left both teens a giddy blushing mess. Kuro closed his eyes and leaned into Mahiru’s touch, causing the latter to smile warmly. It felt unbelievably wonderful to be wanted so much by someone.

Unfortunately the postcotial couple couldn’t bask in their bliss for much longer.

Mahiru heard it first and his heart stopped and he felt a cold sweat. Kuro sensed the tension emanating from his friend and he opened his eyes in confusion. Suddenly he heard it too and looked down at Mahiru in horror.

The sound of children’s laughter was steadily getting closer and closer.

“What the hell?” Kuro whispered harshly as he scrambled off Mahiru and hurriedly zipped up his pants only to realize that he used his dirty hand. He cursed at the mess on his crotch and desperately wiped his hand on the ground. 

“You can’t wipe it there!” Mahiru hissed as he zipped up as well and tried to make his cum stained shirt look as presentable as possible. “Children play here!”

Kuro shot him an angry panicked look and snapped back, “You’re thinking about that now?!”

“Why are there even children out in this weather?” Mahiru bemoaned. He glanced out of the opening and realized that it was no longer raining. He stared perplexedly at the semi cloudy sky and wondered when the rain had stopped.

“Wow,” Kuro mumbled as he took a look out as well. “We must have really been at it to not notice, huh?” The grass and playground set was still wet, but there was indeed no rain and the sun had even begun to peek out from some clouds.

“This weather does not make any sense.” Mahiru murmured as he shook his head. He saw a child running towards the playground and shrieked, “We need to go! NOW.”

Kuro frowned, “Why do they want to play on a wet playground?”

“I don’t care!” Mahiru snapped back as he grabbed his phone and grabbed Kuro’s hand. “But we need to leave before things get complicated!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... getting dirty in the playground :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Staying Indoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... I feel like this has taken me forever to write! So sorry

The two teens ran as fast as possible out of the park and through the side streets back to Mahiru’s apartment. Kuro, who had prided himself on always skipping PE and avoiding any sort of physical activity, was surprisingly quick and had great endurance for long distance running. He noticed that his friend was falling behind him and without a word, scooped up the smaller teen, flung a screeching Mahi on his back to carry him piggy-back style, and continued to sprint. Mahiru was so terrified at the thought of angry parents chasing them, an overly curious child following them, or someone recognizing them, that he allowed Kuro to do so and yelled out directions back to his place.

By some miracle they made it back to Mahiru’s apartment without incident and they all but collapsed inside once Mahiru slammed the door shut. They lay tangled together on the floor, gasping for air and feeling all the nervous adrenaline eventually leave their jittery bodies.

After they both caught their breath and lay in silence for a bit, Mahiru started laughing. His laughter started quietly, but quickly grew louder and soon he was clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. Kuro stared at him in disbelief at first, but then he too chuckled at their plight.

“Well,” Kuro sighed as he sat up, “At least that was a memorable experience, huh?”

Mahiru’s laughter subsided and he sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. He grinned at Kuro before launching himself at the taller teen. Kuro gave a startled yelp, but caught the brunette and held him close.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Mahiru smiled shyly into Kuro’s sweatshirt. He suddenly remembered that their clothes were still dirty and he pulled away to look at both his and Kuro’s state of attire. “Wow, we’re really lucky no one stopped us along the way.”

“Yeah,” Kuro grimaced as he looked down at himself. The splattering on his pants and lower part of his sweatshirt left very little to the imagination and he paled at the thought of anyone else seeing it. The fact that he was sitting in Mahiru’s apartment with Mahiru practically in his lap as they both studied their cum stained clothes (and the fact that they jerked off in a park) struck Kuro as incredibly absurd and something that he never imagined happening. He wondered why he wasn’t more embarrassed about everything or even horrified. But then his gaze met Mahiru’s and he knew. Because Mahiru was with him. He was the only person in the world who could make Kuro lose his mind and make him act so recklessly. And Mahiru was the only one who would be there right by Kuro, just as reckless.

“I love you.” 

Kuro said it so simply and so honestly that it took Mahiru by surprise. The words replayed in the brunette’s head and with each replay his heart beat faster and his face got hotter. Even though they had already intimately touched each other, Mahiru suddenly felt incredibly shy and exposed.

 _He loves me… he loves me._ Mahiru wanted to laugh from relief, he wanted to cry from happiness, he wanted to throw his arms around Kuro and kiss him till the two of them couldn’t breathe anymore. Instead he gave Kuro a wide smile and shyly whispered, “I love you too.”

Kuro heard those words leave Mahiru’s lips and he felt a rush of emotion overcome him. He collapsed against Mahiru’s chest with a loud sigh and murmured, “Thank god.”

Mahiru giggled happily and reached down to pull Kuro’s face up to his. He kissed the bluenette softly on the lips and gasped when Kuro replied eagerly. Their kisses became more heated and sloppy: tongues thrusted and rubbed against each other, teeth pulled on lips, and moans were swallowed up by the other’s hungry mouth. It was as if the two teens were desperate to make up for lost time.

Suddenly Kuro pulled back, very much aware that if they kept going he wouldn’t be able to stop. Events were escalating far too fast for the awkward teen to keep up with and he wondered if he was rushing things. _We should go on dates first, right? Or be dating for a while before we… before we… do it._ He swallowed hard and gently but firmly held Mahiru away from him. The brunette looked at Kuro puzzled, not sure why he backed away. The taller teen looked at Mahiru and sighed regretfully, but resolution filled his eyes.

“I think I should go home,” he mumbled as he averted his gaze.

“What? Why?” Mahiru asked, feeling panic start to take over. Things were just getting good, why would Kuro pull away now?

Kuro looked uncomfortable and scratched his head anxiously. “Well, we should probably wait, right? So we don’t rush things…” He looked apologetically at Mahiru.

Mahiru stared blankly at him, unsure how to process everything that was happening. He wanted to take the next step with Kuro- wanted very badly to do so- but it seemed like Kuro wasn’t ready. _Did he forget about what we did in the park?_ Mahiru couldn’t help the annoyed thought that passed through his head. 

“Fine,” Mahiru heaved a begrudging sigh and got up. “If you say so.” He looked down at Kuro with a sulky pout that clearly showed his displeasure.

Kuro groaned at the way Mahiru’s bottom lip protruded so temptingly and he buried his face in his hands. “Mahi, stop with that face. I’m not saying we’ll never do it… just let’s take a break for today.” He peeked at the smaller boy through his fingers only to see Mahiru’s pout had intensified. “You’re so troublesome,” Kuro muttered as he felt his resolution slowly start to crumble.

“You’re the one being troublesome!” Mahiru replied in a huff. He reached down to help Kuro up from the floor, but held onto his hand even when the taller boy stood in front of him. “We’ve already… we’ve already touched each other so I don’t see why we can’t… you know.” He blushed furiously, but stared Kuro straight in the eyes.

Kuro swallowed hard at Mahiru’s undaunting eyes and could feel himself start to cave in, as he was prone to do whenever he and Mahiru had an argument. But this was something too important that Kuro didn’t want to mess up just because he had acted too hasty. He had no experience being intimate with someone, let alone dating, or even having feelings for someone. If he ruined their first time together with his incompetence then Kuro would feel absolutely terrible. 

With a heavy sigh he moved past Mahiru and towards the door. He didn’t even trust himself to kiss or hug the smaller boy goodbye. He knew that if he even lay one finger on Mahiru then that would be the end of his noble intentions. Anything else that followed would be less than pure. The sound of a door knob turning had never been so loud before, nor had the door ever seemed so hard to open. Kuro’s feet begrudgingly moved forward only to come to a dead stop just outside the apartment’s doorway.

Mahiru stood on his toes to look past Kuro’s shoulder, wondering what he saw that made him stop so suddenly. An immensely pleased grin spread on his face and his eyes lit with delight when he saw what caught the taller boy’s attention.

Rain.

Torrential rain poured down on the city, drenching everything in sight. Neither boy had seen so much rain before. And somewhere off in the not so far distance, lightning struck.

“My, my, that’s terrible weather. It’s much too dangerous for you to leave now,” Mahiru said sweetly as he pulled Kuro back into the apartment. “Simply thinking you should stay here… with me.”

Kuro could only stare dumbfounded at the dark angry sky that had been only slightly cloudy and rather soothing not too long ago. The door slammed shut and he found himself pressed with his back against the cold wood and a very warm Mahiru against his chest.

“Kuro…” Mahiru’s voice was slightly muffled by Kuro’s sweatshirt, but he could hear the desire and pleading in it. Somewhere deep inside, the horny demon that Kuro had tried to lock away sprang free and kicked aside all of Kuro’s concerns and excuses to not stay. The taller teen let out a shaky breath and looked down at the brunette. He was greeted by large brown eyes that were clouded with lust and soft lips that looked like they were in desperate need to be kissed and sucked on. As if hearing Kuro’s thoughts, Mahriu wrapped his arms around the taller teen’s neck and leaned up to kiss him. It was a desperate passionate kiss that caused Kuro to bang the back of his head against the door. He could feel his previous resolve burn away with that kiss. The demon in him smiled triumphantly and Kuro went into action. He kissed back ferociously and swung Mahiru around so the smaller teen was pinned between him and the door. 

Mahiru moaned in pleasure when Kuro began trailing kisses and bites along his neck. Strong hands roamed over his back and down to his ass, grabbing him and lifting slightly so Kuro could grind against him. Kuro was hard, very hard, and Mahiru whimpered at the contact.

“Mahi,” Kuro panted against the other’s neck and paused to run his tongue over the red marks he left. He had given up any hope of being virtuous and figured that if Mahiru was fine with how things were progressing, then Kuro had no reason to complain. “Mahi… can we move to your bedroom?”

Heart pounding in his chest at what Kuro’s words meant, Mahiru nodded eagerly and quickly breathed out, “Yes.” 

With that one word, Mahiru was thrown over Kuro’s shoulder and found himself being carried to his room. With each step that Kuro took, the realization of what they were going to do sunk in more and more. The brunette could feel himself becoming flustered and anxious as thoughts bombarded his mind. _Wait, was I supposed to prepare myself first? What if Kuro gets grossed out when he sees me naked? What if he changes his mind?_ His chain of thoughts was broken when he found himself tossed on his bed and a very aroused Kuro climbing over him.

The panic that had overwhelmed him disappeared when his eyes met Kuro’s. Mahiru could practically feel the desire that emanated from those red eyes. It reminded him that Kuro wanted him. Kuro loved him. And Mahiru wanted and loved Kuro just as much. 

“Everything okay?” Kuro looked down at Mahiru in concern. His hands were planted on either side of the brunette and their faces were inches apart. He wanted to kiss Mahiru so badly, but waited to make sure Mahiru was comfortable with the situation.

“Yeah, just a little nervous,” Mahiru replied softly with an apologetic smile.

Kuro bent down to kiss him gently on the lips. “Me too,” he mumbled and smiled against the soft skin. It was a bit of relief knowing that Mahiru was just as nervous as he was.

Mahiru felt his tension melt away and he reached up to pull Kuro down so their bodies were pressed close against each other. He could feel Kuro’s erection against his own and he tentatively rocked his hips upwards, rubbing against the bulge in Kuro’s pants. Kuro moaned before capturing Mahiru’s lips in a deep kiss, pressing him deeper into the bed. He thoroughly enjoyed the sounds the brunette made and the way his slender hands clung to him. Mahiru parted his legs wider and Kuro eagerly used that opportunity to grind his erection hard against the other teen.

“Kuro!” Mahiru gasped out loud as their lower halves rubbed and pushed against each other. The friction was driving him crazy and he could feel heat and desire pooling in him, gathering and desperate for release.

The taller teen suddenly froze and cursed under his breath. Mahiru looked at him questioningly and Kuro muttered regretfully, “I don’t have any condoms…” 

Mahiru mouthed ‘Oh’ then chewed his lip thoughtfully. He looked off to the side then back at Kuro and opened his mouth as if to say something, only to quickly shut it. He looked away again as a blush spread over his face then finally met Kuro’s gaze once more. “It’s fine,” he said softly and his face turned an even deeper shade of red. “You don’t need to wear one.”

Kuro stared down at Mahiru, speechless and unable to breath. The words sank into Kuro’s mind and he swore he felt his cock leap for joy. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment so he simply nodded his head to show Mahiru he had heard him.

“Kuro,” Mahiru said, trying to stifle his laughter, “Your nose is bleeding.”

The taller teen instantly backed away and wiped the back of his hand on his nose. Sure enough there was blood and he instantly felt ridiculous. He stared at the smear on his hand and back at Mahiru’s grinning face.

“Did that turn you on? Saying that you don’t need to wear a condom?” The brunette playfully teased. He felt a little bad for teasing Kuro, but he couldn’t help it. The usually indifferent teen looked adorable when he was flustered.

“Can’t deal,” Kuro grumbled as he got off the bed and left the room to quickly wash his face. He muttered all the way to the bathroom and glared at himself in the mirror. _Stupid, getting all worked up like that just because Mahi said…_ His thoughts trailed off as Mahiru’s words replayed in his head. He gulped hard and let out a shaky breath. He never thought he'd be lucky enough to ever have his love returned, let alone sleep with Mahiru. And he definitely didn’t think he would be able to do it raw for their first. To say that the whole situation was completely overwhelming and overstimulating for the teen was an understatement.

 _This means... that I can cum inside Mahi… right?_ Kuro stared desperately at his reflection for an answer and blood trickled down his nose again. After a string of curses and thoroughly scrubbing his face, the highly aroused teen returned to Mahiru’s bedroom.

The smaller teen glanced up at him from his place on the bed and beckoned him closer. “You okay?” he asked gently as Kuro climbed back on bed and hovered over him.

“Yeah, you just rile me up too much” Kuro mumbled and bent down to run his tongue over Mahiru’s lips before thrusting it inside his mouth. The brunette moaned into the kiss and met Kuro’s lips with equal fervor. Their hands were all over each other again and Kuro slipped a knee between Mahiru’s legs. The smaller boy gasped at the contact and moaned when Kuro grabbed him by the hips and rocked him against his knee, encouraging the boy to rub his erection against him.

“Kuro!” Mahiru called out as his hips continued to thrust towards Kuro’s leg. He felt the other boy’s lips and teeth on his neck and shivered from the onslaught of pleasure that followed. Mahiru was fastly becoming impatient for more. He grabbed the hem of Kuro’s sweatshirt and roughly tugged it over the teen’s head to expose his upper half. Kuro stopped what he was doing and stared down at him in surprise, chest heaving hard from the adrenaline coursing through his body. Mahiru’s breath caught in his throat when he looked up at Kuro. He had seen his friend without a shirt on many times before, but this time it was different. It was more intimate. More sensual. It made everything seem more real.

And Kuro looked really hot without a shirt on. It was absolutely criminal that someone who only ate ramen and played video games all day could be so well-toned.

Mahiru bit his lip as he stared appreciatively at his friend and reached up to run his fingers along his chest. Kuro’s heart was beating fast and his breathing was coming out in pants. The brunette's fingers lightly grazed a nipple and the taller teen clenched his teeth, struggling to maintain his composure. The sight of Kuro kneeling before him looking like he was trying to hold himself back was deeply arousing to Mahiru and he could feel himself getting hot and restless. A hunger was clawing at him, craving for Kuro to touch him. 

“Do you know what kind of face you’re making?” Kuro growled out lowly. His eyes looked almost predatory and Mahiru could only whimper and shake his head slowly in reply.

Strong hands grabbed him roughly by the back of his knees and pulled his legs apart. Kuro thrusted forward and grinded the hard bulge in his pants against Mahiru ass. The smaller boy threw back his head and clutched the bedsheets as moans and whimpers escaped his throat. “Your face is telling me it wants more,” Kuro rasped out as he continued grinding and rubbing himself against Mahiru. He was getting harder and felt like he would burst any second.

“Please…” Mahiru whimpered pleadingly and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Kuro continued to tease him.

“Please what Mahi?” Kuro’s voice was strained and labored as he unzipped his pants to free his erection from its confinements. Mahiru moaned when he saw Kuro’s fully erect cock peeking out from between the slit of his boxers. And then he threw back his head and let out a cry when Kuro pressed his cock against him. Even through his own jeans, Mahiru could feel the head of Kuro’s cock nudging his entrance, as if demonstrating what was going to happen soon. Mahiru let out an impatient cry and rocked his hips to get more friction.

“You need to tell me what you want,” Kuro murmured, enjoying the sight below him. He didn’t know it would feel this good to tease the brunette and he wondered if he had discovered a kink he never knew he had.

“You jerk,” Mahiru panted out and glared at Kuro who gave a smug grin in reply and proceeded to remove the smaller teen's pants. The brunette looked utterly tempting laying on his back, legs up, only wearing boxers and a shirt that was pulled up to expose his chest. Kuro moaned in delight and pushed his cock against the thin material of Mahiru’s boxers, causing the smaller boy to nearly shriek. It was so much more different compared to before. His underwear left very little else to the imagination and Mahiru could feel the shape of Kuro’s cock more clearly as it prodded and rubbed against his entrance.

“Tell me Mahi,” Kuro was breathing hard, “You need to tell me what you want me to do.”

“...Inside… please...” Mahiru was almost in tears, he wanted to feel Kuro in him so badly.

His boxers and shirt were completely yanked off of him and before he knew it, Kuro was just as naked as he was; kneeling between his legs and looking like he was ready to devour the whimpering teen.

“Wait! Open the drawer,” Mahiru said suddenly and pointed to the nightstand by the bed. Kuro looked at him quizzically, but did as he was told. He froze when he saw a bottle of lube and pulled it out. 

“... Why do you have this?” Kuro looked at Mahiru curiously. On one hand he was glad that Mahiru was prepared, but on the other hand he was a little disturbed that the brunette already had something that was clearly meant for sex. Furthermore, the bottle had been previously opened and used. _Has Mahi…_ Kuro didn’t want to finish that thought because then that would lead him to other unpleasant thoughts.

“I bought it because I was curious!” Mahiru exclaimed, face red from embarrassment. “I wanted to try…” His mumble ended in a humiliated groan and he covered his face with his hands, unable to finish his sentence.

“...Did you try it out with someone else? Was it with...” Kuro trailed off as he felt his heart sink. The thought of Mahiru with some other guy hurt and Kuro hated himself for not acting on his feelings sooner. The back of his mind that was always filled with dark thoughts finished the sentence he didn’t want to ask out loud: _Was it with Sakuya?_

Mahiru stared at him incredulously. “...Someone else? What?? No!” He angrily hit a sulking Kuro with a pillow and then kicked him in the gut. “I bought it… to practice…”

Kuro lay curled up on the side of the bed, clutching his stomach that Mahiru kicked. He looked at the smaller teen questioningly. “Practice?”

Mahiru groaned in exasperation and buried his face in the pillow he had hit Kuro with. “Fingers… practice… by myself...” He mumbled into the pillow, hiding his face that was bright red with embarrassment.

Kuro pulled himself up and moved to sit in front of Mahiru who had yet to look up from the pillow. “So you played with yourself?” Even before Kuro finished that question, images of Mahiru fingering himself bombarded his mind. He suddenly found it very hard to breathe and think straight as his imagination ran wild.

“Yes, you idiot!” Mahiru snapped at him, finally looking up to glare at Kuro who was lost in thought with a dumb grin on his face. “I’ve never… done it with anyone before. And what does it matter if I did sleep with other people before you?” Mahiru was seething.

Kuro blinked and focused on his angry bedmate, suddenly fully aware that he had royally screwed up. He tried to apologize and kiss the smaller teen on the cheek only to be smacked in the face with a pillow.

“Mahiru!” Kuro called out as he tried to defend himself from the onslaught of pillow attacks. “I’m sorry! I said something dumb, alright?! I’m sorry!”

“Stupid Kuro! Stupid stupid stupid Kuro!” Mahiru yelled in frustration as he continued swinging pillows at the tactless teen. “No sex today! You ruined the mood!”

Kuro froze and felt his blood run cold. “No, Mahi, come on,” He caught Mahiru’s flailing limbs and pinned the boy down on the bed. “Look I’m sorry for what I said. I just got… self conscious.” Kuro leaned his forehead on Mahiru’s chest and sighed. “If you have experience and I don’t…” He glanced up at Mahiru who was watching him intently, still angry, but listening to him. “I just got worried that I might disappoint you...” 

“Dummy,” Mahiru muttered, but his tone had softened when he saw Kuro’s forlorn face. He gave a small smile and slipped a hand out from Kuro’s hold to gently flick the taller teen on the forehead. “There’s no way I’ll be disappointed…” He pulled Kuro’s head down to kiss him on the lips then grinned and laughed, “And if our first time doesn't go so well then we’ll just have to practice. A lot.”

Kuro chuckled and nuzzled his face into Mahiru’s neck, relieved that the smaller boy wasn’t angry with him. “I don’t mind lots of practicing. I’ll give it my all,” he murmured into Mahiru’s soft skin. 

Mahiru scoffed, “I’ve never heard you saw something like that before. You and physical exertion?” He arched an eyebrow and gave a teasing grin. 

Kuro’s lips stretched into a sly smirk and his hand traveled down Mahiru’s chest to his crotch. He began stroking the brunette’s cock and savored the moans and gasps that the smaller teen made. “I don’t mind putting in the hard work,” Kuro took in the sight of Mahiru writhing in pleasure under him. “It seems like my efforts will be more than worth it.”

Any snarky remark Mahiru planned to utter died in his throat when he felt Kuro’s mouth suck on a nipple, tongue rolling over the pert bud and teeth biting and pulling. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as his nipples were devoured and then gave a high pitched gasp when Kuro’s hand pumped him faster. His body burned with pleasure and the teen was desperate for more.

Kuro, just as needy as Mahiru, decided that enough was enough. He needed to be in Mahiru as soon as possible otherwise he’d burst. The taller teen sat back up and applied the lube to his fingers, generously coating them in hopes that they would easily slide in. He glanced at Mahiru for approval and felt his heart thud wildly in his chest when the smaller teen smiled reassuringly at him and nodded his head to continue. Kuro bit his lip and slowly pressed a finger against Mahiru’s entrance. Both boys moaned when his finger pushed its way through and gently probed the tight muscles squeezing it. 

_Tight… he’s so tight..._ Kuro inwardly whimpered and held his breath as he inserted another finger, marveling at the feeling of having a part of himself inside Mahiru. The smaller teen was withering on the bed, hands clutching bed sheets, toes curling and uncurling in uncontrollable pleasure as Kuro’s fingers probed and massaged him from within. He gasped out loud and arched upwards when Kuro hit a spot in him he didn’t even know was there. Fingers pulled back then thrusted forward, hitting that spot again and Mahiru thought he was going to die from the incredible pleasure.

“Ready Mahi,” Kuro’s voice was rough and labored. He lined his cock up to Mahiru’s hole, eager to be inside, but trying to wait patiently for the other teen.

The brunette blinked dazedly at Kuro who was sitting between his legs, one hand gripping the back of Mahiru’s thigh tightly, the other hand holding his cock poised to enter him. Mahiru’s eyes focused on the leaking member and he whimpered in anticipation. “Is it… is it going to fit, though?” he murmured out loud. Kuro’s eyes widened and he forced himself to slow his breathing when Mahiru moaned, “It’s so big…”

Kuro was at his wits end and with a snarl he pushed the tip of his eager cock into Mahiru’s tight hole. He groaned and paused, allowing himself and Mahiru to adjust to it. “Mahi,” Kuro growled hoarsely, “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why?” Mahiru moaned and bit his lip as he felt Kuro continue to push deeper into him. It hurt a bit and was somewhat uncomfortable, but it was incredibly arousing to know that Kuro was inside him. 

“Gonna… lose… my mind…” Kuro grounded out through gritted teeth as he finally fit his entire length inside Mahiru. He held the back of Mahiru’s legs in a vice-like grip and fought to control his breathing and erratic heartbeat.

Mahiru let out a loud cry and his eyelids fluttered shut as unfamiliar pleasure overwhelmed him. His hands flung out, grabbed Kuro, and pulled him down into a sloppy crazed kiss. That snapped Kuro into action and he began to move. He pulled out then slowly slid back in, experimenting with his movements and gauging Mahiru’s reactions.

The high pitched squeals and needy pleas erupting from Mahiru’s mouth were driving Kuro crazy and his slow tentative thrusts quickly became more frantic and uncontrolled as he felt himself boiling over with arousal. He pushed himself in deep, moaning loudly and burying his face in Mahiru’s neck as he felt muscles clench around his cock. It was warm and tight in Mahiru and Kuro felt like he was getting sucked in. He pulled out and slammed back in, hitting the spot that made Mahiru shriek and whimper in pleasure. His hands gripped slender hips tightly, holding them in place so he could keep thrusting in and out of the tight heat that begged for more. 

Below him Mahiru was slick with sweat and moaning wantonly. Kuro’s cock was pounding into him and the brunette could think of nothing except for how good it felt when Kuro hit him deep inside. Teeth pulled and bit down on his neck, sucking and marking his skin. He felt a wet tongue lick up his sweat and then demanding lips clamped over his own in a rough heady kiss.

Mahiru wasn’t even sure what to call the sounds he was making, but whatever they were seemed to excite Kuro. The taller teen’s movements became more intense and he lifted one of Mahiru’s legs up to hook the back of his knees over his shoulder. The adjustment allowed Kuro to hit even deeper inside Mahiru and both boys screwed their eyes shut and pushed moans through clenched teeth as Kuro’s cock sheathed itself deep inside Mahiru.

“Mahi,” Kuro gasped against Mahiru’s wet chest that rose and fell rapidly. “Don’t clench so tight! I’m gonna-”

But at that moment Mahiru arched upwards, fingers dug into Kuro’s back, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself fall over the edge. He called out Kuro’s name in a strained voice as he came, squirting his warm substance on both of their chests. Muscles clamped down on Kuro’s cock, squeezing him mercilessly, and Kuro felt everything inside him explode. He gave a strangled moan before thrusting his tongue inside Mahiru’s mouth and kissed him frantically as he buried himself as deep as possible inside the other boy and came. 

Mahiru whimpered and wrapped shaky legs around the taller teen’s back to keep him close. His hands fisted blue hair in a white knuckled grasp as Kuro filled him up. Their lips broke away from each other and Kuro’s fingers slowly loosened their grip on Mahiru’s hips once he had finished coming. Labored breathing seemed to echo in the quiet room and both teens tried to blink away their lightheadedness.

Finally, Kuro slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Mahiru. The smaller teen instantly attached himself to Kuro and peppered his face and neck with kisses. Kuro wrapped an arm around Mahiru and held him close as he returned the kisses. Both boys were sticky, sweaty, hot, and still trying to catch their breaths, but neither one wanted to leave each other’s embrace. The kisses slowly ceased and they simply lay on the bed, entangled with each other and incredibly happy. 

“I love you,” Kuro murmured, allowing his eyes to roam over Mahiru’s face and burning the image into his memory.

“I love you too,” Mahiru whispered in reply, his voice held the same warmth that shined in his eyes. He nuzzled his face in Kuro’s chest and sighed happily. He felt his eyelids become heavy and knew that he should get up to clean himself, but he lacked the energy to do so. It was too comfortable in Kuro’s arms and he suddenly felt completely exhausted.

“Let’s just sleep for now,” Kuro yawned, also feeling tired and in need of a nap. He felt Mahiru nod his head in agreement and he smiled into his soft brown hair. Just as they were about to slip into a blissful sleep, the sound of a phone ringing broke the peacefulness of the room. 

“Don’t answer it,” Kuro mumbled as he tightened his hold on the smaller teen.

“It’s not my phone that’s ringing,” Mahiru replied sleepily. “Mine’s off, remember?” He arched an eyebrow at the taller teen and chuckled as the memory of Kuro angrily answering his phone in the park played through his head.

“Then… it must be mine,” Kuro said with some surprise. Both boys looked in the direction of the ringing and contemplated who it could be. The only person who ever bothered calling the aloof teen was Mahiru. Or his siblings. And they rarely called his phone unless it was something important. Kuro frowned at that.

“It might be an emergency,” Mahiru said suddenly, voicing Kuro’s thoughts.

The bluenette reluctantly pulled away from the comfort of Mahiru and the bed to search for his phone. He found it in his pants which had been flung across the room and glared at it when he saw who was calling.

“Is it Hyde? Or Lily?” Mahiru asked in concern as he sat up in bed. There was a look of pure disdain and incredible annoyance on Kuro’s face when he turned to meet Mahiru’s gaze and the brunette immediately knew who was on the other end of the phone. “Oh…” he whispered softly and leaned against the bedframe. “Just answer it Kuro. He’s probably been trying to get a hold of me.” He smiled fondly at Kuro’s dark scowl and added, “And don’t be too mean.”

Kuro muttered unhappily, but still found himself answering the call. “What do you want?” he said flatly, not even bothering with a greeting.

“Kuro!” A screech blared through the phone and the annoyed teen winced and held his phone away as the screaming continued. “What did you do to Mahi?! Why isn’t he picking up?! Did you kidnap him?!”

Mahiru chuckled on the bed and Kuro glared at him, annoyed that their sweet moment had been ruined and that he now had to deal with a certain obnoxious clown. “Sakuya,” he grumbled as he made his way back to the bed and sat down next to Mahiru. “Make it quick.”

The smaller boy grabbed Kuro’s free hand and kissed it apologetically. Kuro’s eyes softened at the gesture then widened dramatically when Mahiru grinned wickedly at him and wrapped his mouth around two fingers and started sucking on them. His wet tongue rubbed up and down Kuro’s digits and the surprised teen felt all the blood in him rush down to his groin, which was fastly becoming active again. Sakuya was still complaining on the other end of the phone but Kuro had stopped paying attention and could only stare at Mahiru’s head bobbing up and down on his fingers. Brown eyes met his and Kuro’s cock twitched in excitement. 

“Hey… are you listening?” Sakuya sounded agitated. “Whatever. Is Mahi there? Tell him to check his texts. I had tickets to the amusement park and was gonna ask him- and I guess you too- to go with me, but it’s raining so damn hard that it looks like today isn’t gonna work.”

Sakuya continued to rattle on about the unfairness of Kuro stealing his best friend, but the bluenette barely caught a word of his rant. “Yeah, sure. Bye,” Kuro mumbled absentmindedly before turning off his phone and tossing it over his shoulder. 

Mahiru stopped sucking Kuro’s fingers and glanced at his window. “Hmm, it really is pouring out there. Too bad the weather is so terrible today,” he murmured thoughtfully, wondering again what was going on with the unpredictable weather. Rain pelted the glass pane and he silently promised to meet up with Sakuya next time when there wasn’t a downpour.

“It’s not so bad. It just means we have to stay inside all day,” Kuro grinned as he pushed Mahiru down on the mattress and climbed on top of him. He leaned down and kissed Mahiru deeply, pouring all of his feelings into the kiss and moaning when Mahiru responded with the same passion. 

“Hmm, I suppose so,” Mahiru agreed once they broke from the kiss. An impish grin graced his face and he declared, “Simply thinking, we have no other choice.”

Wide smiles broke across their faces as they embraced each other once more. Needless to say, both teens were more than content to spend the rest of the day inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! When I first started this fic I wasn't sure how many chapters to make it... I had planned on keeping it short since I'm trying to get used to writing multi-chapter fics, so I feel that 3 chapters is sufficient. That said, I've been toying with the idea of writing a short prequel (maybe oneshot or 2 chapters) with Kuro and Mahiru meeting/getting to know each other. I also like the idea of writing a short sequel... like when Mahi's in college and Kuro is being the best boyfriend ever. Just some more fluff and smut. And also adding Sakuya just cuz I love a jealous protective Kuro.
> 
> So stay tuned for more!


End file.
